I'm Uzumaki Naruto!
by HitomiFeito
Summary: "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!" Identity was all he had. Why didn't they ever believe him? Please, somebody, believe. I don't want to kill you too. Drabble-fic. Dark/Twisted Naruto.
1. I'm Uzumaki Naruto

**Small One-shot of Dark/Twisted Naruto. Could be a Drabble fic later if I get more ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Believe It**

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

He'd said it so many times before.

The others all looked at him as a fool, they didn't bother to look through his smiles and loud voice. They never bothered, not now, not ever. But that's what he wanted. He didn't want them to look any deeper than they could already see. If they saw him, they'd kill him.

Because, because, he'd be revealing his heart right? He'd be revealing the part of him that's so, so desperate, so needy. They'd twist him. They'd take advantage of everything he is. Everything he was.

And identity was all he had.

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

Uzumaki Naruto. That was his name, he'd only heard it when he was 5 and on the streets, the Old Man had told him.

Uzumaki Naruto? Who's that?

That's you, you poor, poor boy. He had wept. He had cried. The visage of the grand Hokage wiped before he even knew what that meant.

Uzumaki Naruto. He had clung to that name. That identity.

The Old Man had told him it was his fault, that everything was this foolish Old Man's fault. Naruto was confused. In the streets, you don't claim fault for anything unless you want to get killed. Did the Old Man want to get killed? By Naruto? Is that why he told him that?

Uzumaki Naruto would comply. Because it was the Old Man's fault. Because it was the 'foolish Old Man' who told him to do so. Because, Naruto had to repay him for giving him his identity, so why not fulfil his wish? But he would have to steal his title first, would have to let him die as the foolish Old Man he believes himself to be. And that can't happen if he's the grand Hokage.

So he called the man Old Man, to remind him of his promise. Even when the Old Man himself never seemed to realise it

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

He was Uzumaki Naruto. That was his name. His identity. Something to call his own.

He would repeat it to everyone in the area, even if they ignored him, because, now he had a name. Now he had a purpose. And they would believe it, he's show them, they'd believe in his identity.

And he would believe it too. Naruto would chant it like a mantra; "Believe it" "Believe it" "Believe it". He would believe in his purpose. And he would make it come true.

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

And he was Uzumaki Naruto. And he was going to be the Hokage. And he would believe it.

He'd believe it until it all came true. Because, everything bends to the will of the Kyuubi, everything bends to the will of Uzumaki Naruto.

And those who didn't believe? Well they'd have to die.

Because **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

And they would never believe him. They never saw him. No-one ever did. They all left him alone, left him to suffer, left him to experience horrors only stopped when blood was shed. The abuse, the pain, the hurt, _hurt_ , _**hurt**_. Every single one of them, they never saw.

And he would kill the Old Man because of mercy. He would kill him first because, at least, he tried- even when he failed miserably. And he knew it, deep down inside, Naruto knew he knew it. Because the Old Man had known Naruto before he had his identity, before he had his purpose. And that previous boy was already long gone.

But he needed them unaware. He needed them complacent. At ease around the demon child.

So he built up a new façade. One to win Oscars. But it wasn't all fake, because at least he'd tried. He smiled till his eyes crinkled and broke out a new decibel while he was at it, and he had put his very best effort to attain everything he had. Not everything he said might've been the whole truth, but he never lied, much. He did love Sakura-san, her screeching voice was music to his ears. He had wondered in his fantasies how much she would scream when he'd kill her, slice by itty bitty slice. Oh, how he loved her so much. But, he would kill her. Because she didn't believe.

They all didn't believe. They all overlooked him. Even the kind Iruka-sensei, who couldn't see past his bright blue eyes and sun enforced smile. And Kakashi wasn't much better, he never cared. He never saw. In fact, Kakashi would turn away. Kakashi would look away at the simplest eye contact between the two of them. He didn't accept Naruto's identity. Kakashi didn't believe.

And Sasuke. Poor Sasuke, they cried. Had his clansmen all killed by his brother, had his mind tortured by his brother. Poor, poor Sasuke. Weak. He doubted the torture was anything strong; after all, it was Uchiha Itachi, soft-hearted Itachi who had rumours about him spreading through the streets. Street children knew. They knew the man who gave them money freely as he passed by, who left small snacks on local garbage bins. Itachi would be unable to dish out any real torture, especially on his sweet little brother. He knew this, Sasuke couldn't even get a killing intent right. And he thinks he had the right to whine. Pathetic. He never knew real pain.

He didn't believe too. He had looked down on 'Uzumaki Naruto'. So Naruto would kill him too. Because he didn't believe.

He'd get through all their defences one by one, as the Joker plays the fool, they'd never know he was the Reaper.

And they'd already picked their hands.

 **"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"**

 ** _Please._**


	2. A Moment

**A Moment**

He could be excused in this one moment, he knew. He could blow everything off by blabbing about wanting to save Iruka-sensei. Just this once he could taste blood.

Mizuki would die.

The blood dripped down his fingers, thick and smooth, blending into his skin as if it belonged there. He had used a kunai to pierce into the traitor man's stomach, not near enough to stab a vital but deep enough to ensure a painful bleeding death, his eyes glinted red peering excitedly into Mizuki's own frightened eyes, and he plunged it deeper.

He stabbed him once more at the back of his right knee, it would do no good to let him escape.

Mizuki screamed.

He could hear a rustle behind him, his tongue clicked- Iruka was conscious-, and suddenly, he dropped the kunai. Naruto gasped, sharp and hoarse. He forced himself to belch, to throw up the nothing he had for lunch.

"I-Iruka-sensei" he stuttered turning to face the chunnin as Mizuki fell unconscious "d-did I... Did I kill him?" He asked eyes watering "I'm a monster" he whispered faintly.

Iruka held him close "no Naruto, you're not a monster" he whispered firmly "you only did what had to be done, you are brave Naruto. So very brave." Iruka had sympathized with him. Inwardly he snorted. He felt cool metal touch his forehead and he froze. He was being given a hitai-ate?

"Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled benevolently "you deserve it"

And Naruto smiled.

Iruka blinked, stunned, eyes disbelieving of the soft, gentle, beautiful smile on Naruto's lips. It was different, so very different from the hard grins he wore or the painfully beaming smiles he gave. For the first time, Iruka had noticed the difference. He berated himself, to not have seen it sooner. To not have seen how exhaustingly fake those smiles were.

Was it too late? Naruto quickly covered up that brief moment of pure joy with a screaming jump of-was it fake?- happiness. Iruka feared that it was.

For a moment, a single moment, Naruto had believed that Iruka had acknowledged him, had believed in Naruto. But he couldn't be that naive anymore. He had known no one would believe him. And so, Naruto threw on his mask and let Iruka slide into the illusion of a normal boy, not the demon that he was.

The Old Man had approved of judgment and Naruto was made a genin. His first B rank taken before he'd even become a genin, no one could deny his abilities to contest his advancement, not now. Naruto had proven himself to the unworthy. He sneered. He needn't prove himself, but as long as they thought that...

The hitai-ate was enough, for now. This single step was enough. For now.

This was not his moment.


	3. A Look into Failure

Chapter 3:

A look into Failure

He'd known he was a failure under the masses of his success, because even those winnings had ended up desolate. He was an idiot called a genius, a coward praised as brave, dead in the face of the living. His heart beat with a loud rhythm of wailing thunders, because every step and breath he took made it that much more clearer that he was alive and a failure and rotten to the core.

He mistook confidence for arrogance, creativity for idiocy and kindness to weakness. He had tried to change. But everyone kept on leaving, until all that was left was a blonde little baby who made him hurt so much, because, because- because he was the reincarnation of everything he lost.

The yondaime's features stretched upon the soul of an Uzumaki and the voice of the dead Uchiha that haunted his childhood.

Uzumaki Naruto, another one of his many failures. He had failed him, his mother, his father, his duty.

He watched the makeshift form of team 7, and he knew he would fail them too. He wasn't like Minato, he didn't know how to deal with kids and empathy and understanding. He couldn't even understand himself. He was no good, absolutely _no good_ for these frail, glass children.

Keep them at arm's length he said to himself, keep them far away and don't try to handle to them- that way, he thought, he wouldn't break them like he had broken himself.

But that plan was a failure from the start too.

Naruto seemed so strong, so keen, he didn't look like he would break. But he wouldn't like you Kakashi, that traitorous voice echoed in his mind, not after what you didn't do- oh if he found out, he'd _hate_ you. That scared him more than he'd like to admit. Naruto would hate him, even if he showed no signs of a mean bone in his body, he would because Kakashi _abandoned_ him. And he didn't want that. Didn't want his open heart to be shredded in the face of the embodiment of all his dreams and nightmares.

"Be careful with him Kakashi" the Hokage had said. He wondered why, Naruto was so much like Minato, so strong in the face of adversity- he may not have the skills yet, but that was only because of neglect.

"Be careful with him Kakashi" the Hokage said firmly again upon seeing the daydreaming look on his face "he's much more fragile than you think"

And he didn't think, because he was blinded by that smile- _Minato sensei_ \- that voice- _Kushina_ \- those words- _Obito_ -. He looked at the boy and all he saw were shadows of the strongest people he knew. Another mistake.

"Introduce yourselves" he declared.

And they did.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the boy grunted, a dismal introduction ending with his "not a dream- my goal, is to kill a certain man and revive my clan"

"Haruno Sakura" the girl said "I like...my hobby is... My dream is..." Everything was pointed at the dark haired boy beside her "I HATE NARUTO!" That was the only time she even glanced at her other team mate, it was only for a glare.

And then he introduced himself, and his heart ached; "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!" He saw the Uchiha's ears twitch and Haruno's jaw clench. And then everything he said was about ramen, so much like Minato and Kushina that it hurt.

The Uchiha was broken, he concluded. Haruno was high strung, and Naruto was fine. So the Uchiha he focused, mostly because he couldn't bare to see Naruto and have him look at him with the ghosts of his past. But that was a mistake too.

The Uchiha was psychopathic, Haruno was crazy, and Naruto was _gone_. And Kakashi was self obsessed.

They were all broken, and one of them was already too far gone, too far done, just... too far to reach. To save. To say "I'm goddamned sorry".

The Uchiha was _psychopathic_ , Haruno was _crazy_ , Naruto was _gone_ , and Kakashi was a _failure_.


	4. The Monster Inside

**Chapter 4**

 **The Monster inside.**

Naruto was a monster.

That was the only constant in Sasuke's life, he was the only constant.

He was loud when they were seven and he's loud now. His life had shifted into grays when the Massacre happened and suddenly, everyone changed. People changed. And people were gone.

They looked at him with tearful, pitying eyes- some looked guilty.

Only Naruto ever looked at him the same before and after.

Only Naruto could understand. Because his family was gone, because he was all alone, because he was just like Sasuke.

His sentiments were real, the only real thing Sasuke had heard- "Itachi was a good guy" Naruto had said, and Sasuke knew that Naruto knew that personally "but a monster like him is still a monster"- and it was true, he couldn't get angry because what Naruto said was true.

Itachi was a monster; prodigies were monsters, ninjas were monsters- unpredictable beasts of nature. Sasuke had his eyes opened. Monsters weren't meant to be with humans, but Sasuke needed to get to Itachi, so he didn't care if he had to discard his humanity- he'd do anything, anything, to kill Itachi.

His humanity had already been shredded into pieces.

It was when his resolve sharpened that Sasuke realised something exponentially world changing; Naruto was a monster too. He had to be.

Always, always, always smiling like the sun, grinning like the moon and shouting like a songbird. He was a monster- if he wasn't then he was a demon, he couldn't be human.

Sasuke had seen only a glimpse of the villager's glares and sneers and unfair treatment, and he knew there were worse things hidden inside the closet of- don't touch it kid, you'll never turn back. Naruto was a monster, because he kept beaming, because he was always so good, so pure, so happy. Because Naruto didn't break. Sasuke would've. Sasuke did.

Did Sasuke fear Naruto though? No, he didn't think so. Naruto may have been a monster, but he was pure, and good, and kind. Sasuke knew that.

Sasuke didn't fear Naruto, Sasuke feared his kindness.

So he pushed him away, insulted him, tried to erase that stupid grin of his face- the only person who would ever understand him, because Sasuke knew that if it was Naruto, then he could make Sasuke forget about getting vengeance and justice for his clan. If it was Naruto, Sasuke knew he'd be able to cure that twisted hatred that boiled in his stomach. If it was Naruto, Sasuke was sure he'd be happy. But he didn't want that.

Sasuke didn't want to let go of his hate, his hate kept him going, kept him living without drowning from the guilt of being the last loyal Uchiha- the only one left alive. If he was happy, Sasuke was afraid he'd forget to hate and forget the guilt- guilt was what he deserved! Why did he have to live when everyone else died! He needed to get stronger and prove himself worthy of the Uchiha, he needed to beat Itachi because otherwise he'd put to shame all that the Uchiha were meant to be, he'd put to shame his family if he couldn't beat Itachi who killed them.

So yes, Naruto was a monster. And yes, Sasuke knew he was the only one Sasuke would ever be willing to accept. But there was no way he would, at least not yet- not when he was weak and Itachi was strong, not when Naruto was stronger than him still. And no, he wouldn't let go of his hatred, not yet.

So yes, he was Sasuke Uchiha and he wasn't quite the monster that Itachi was, or Naruto was- but he'd be one, to stand on the same level as them. Believe it.

 **AN: So its been a really long time, but here is are two chapters uploaded at the same time. Someone asked me if it will continue to be all perspectives, well, my answer is that it will not I just want to build up the characters before getting into the story.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**


	5. Blessed by Ignorance

**Chapter 5**

 **Blessed by Ignorance**

Sakura had always remembered that little blonde boy who rescued her in the park, that rough around the edges little Prince Charming who fearlessly befriended her. She'd known it was Naruto for a long time. It was why she felt guilty.

Her mother never liked the mention of the prankster child no matter how much she tried to hide it, Sakura could see it, if she wanted to. Her father told her not to mind her mother, a pitying expression of understanding overwhelming his features as he looked at his wife's stiff form washing the dishes.

But Sakura loved her mother. It couldn't be ignored.

When she realised that the blonde was in fact the prankster demon child, she had no idea what to do. Naruto was kind, and strong, and fearless- deep inside she knew that to be true. And he was sweet, even after all these years he still liked her. It made her feel like a monster.

Everyday Sakura would try to ignore Naruto, and if she couldn't she'd try to make him hate her- to leave her alone so she wouldn't have to say these disgusting words to him any longer because every time she turned him down there'd be that look in his eyes that made her heart break.

When it came to Naruto, she was drowning in guilt. She hated how she acted towards him, but she loved her mother- and she couldn't help but see that shaking, shivering form of her mother as she crouched, crying on her father "demon" she'd keep on crying and crying and weeping and wailing, her father didn't think she'd notice, but Sakura wasn't that ignorant.

So she punched him and kicked him, she told him off and insulted him- sometimes she'd go overboard and have a full on go at him- and each and every time, when she arrived back home she'd wash her hands like it was dirty and brushed her teeth as if it stank, and she'd stay for hours in the bathroom doing that repetitively, over and over again. Because every abuse she laid onto him was a horrible act of violence that stained her hands, because everything she said was despicable and she wanted her cruel mouth to be erased of that sin.

Yet, she kept on saying it, kept on hurting him, because her mother had tears in her eyes whenever she looked at Naruto, because not once had she ever seen her mother shine like she did in the photo with that red headed woman and her father.

Sakura would never acknowledge herself as a kind person- that title was reserved solely for Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura was cruel and sinful; but her parents didn't know that; the teachers didn't know that; her classmates didn't know that; but Naruto-always Naruto- knew she was, he had to have but he chose to stay ignorant of it.

She laughed, she wanted to be ignorant too. But Sakura knew a lot of things- always curious of everything, she delved into emotional and situations that she couldn't clearly understand, and perhaps that too was a form of ignorance, but she had made her decision and she couldn't turn away.

So she'd pretend ignorance that her mother never shined, pretend ignorance that Sasuke didn't like her; pretend ignorance that she's adding to the hurt and abuse Naruto was already feeling from the rest of village. She'd keep on pretending, and one day, she knew sooner or later, it would come back to bite her in the back- and she'd be all prepared, because it was what she deserved.

Every action has a subsequent and equal reaction, her choices were made by ignorance of understanding and driven by uncertainty- her resolve was weak and feeble and her subsequent actions were reprehensible, but it became ingrained into her very being, she couldn't stop even when she wanted to.

She was trapped by her own ignorance- and it was suffocating.

 **AN: I think the plot will start the chapter after this.**

 **Thanks for Reading**


	6. In My Hand

**In My Hand**

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't what anyone quite expected- for those who had any expectations.

"Hokage-sama" the blond haired blue eyed boy said pleasantly, a beatific smile on his young face, the air of maturity that enveloped him seemed almost unnatural, but completely right.

"Naruto" Sarutobi Hiruzen greeted fondly "what are you doing?"

"Thinking" at the Hokage's pressing he elaborated "I'm thinking about many things, sir. Sometimes, I think about the villagers and why they hate me" the Hokage flinched "Sometimes I think about chakra, I can feel how much more I have than most people and I think why? Is it inherited, did my family have the same thing?" Hokage grimaced "And then, sometimes, I think about butterflies" and a butterfly, the colour of sunset and sunrise landed on his outstretched finger much to Sarutobi's surprise "how gentle they are, how with the flapping of its wing freed a fly from a spider or led prey to its predator. They're such deceiving creatures, like ninja you know? Like people."

Sarutobi adored this kind of child, the kind who saw more than what others saw and Uzumaki Naruto could be no other child than this, if not by nature than by nurture.

"Is that what you're doing then Naruto?" he asked knowingly "I admit I was surprised when I received the updates from the Academy, they write you as a troublemaker, loud and lazy."

"Of course" Naruto nodded graciously "a ninja should never reveal his hand"

"Well done" Sarutobi praised, patting the boy on his head.

When the old man left, Naruto opened his clenched hand to reveal the butterfly; its wings wrinkled and torn and its limbs twitching. Cooing at the struggling, almost dead, butterfly he grinned maliciously at the Hokage's casually turned back- it would be so easy.

But a ninja should never reveal his hand.


End file.
